


In Perpetuum et Unum Diem

by The_Owl_Who_Writes



Category: U2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, it's very cute and very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Owl_Who_Writes/pseuds/The_Owl_Who_Writes
Summary: How two people from two very different backgrounds long for escape, and in this process, find the thing that they have both been longing for.
Relationships: Adam Clayton/Isabel Palmer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chick_With_Horns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick_With_Horns/gifts).



> Hello! I hope that wherever you are in the world, that you are safe and well. This story began as a little joke, but it has morphed into something greater than that, and I am excited to share it with you. For context, I wanted this story to be set in the Regency era (think Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice ;D). 
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely two friends, Hornedchick and IblamethisonSherlock, for supporting my idea of turning the joke into a story, and for encouraging me the entire way. I love you both!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this little chapter. Not much happens, but it helps set the stage and introduces some characters who will play a big role in the coming chapters. Much love :)

* * *

Staring out through the rain covered window near the fireplace, a book in his lap and a cup of tea in his hands, Adam realized one thing.

He wasn’t happy. 

Looking out the window into the garden, where the rosebuds had not yet bloomed, Adam reflected on his emotions. He had everything in the world he could ever dream of. He had lived on the same estate that had been passed down in his family his entire life. Everything he had ever wanted was at his fingertips, one word and a servant would be there by his side to complete whatever task or desire he wanted fulfilled. He had returned to the estate after receiving news that his parents had passed, and because Adam was the eldest, the ownership of the estate would be handed to him. He was also set to marry a lady from an estate in the neighboring town. Adam had met her at a party he had attended the previous holiday season, they had both had an interesting discussion on the architecture of the dance hall. The two had gone on various dates and had even taken a holiday to London together, and it was there that Adam had gotten down on his knees and proposed to her. But the more Adam thought about the marriage, the more his thoughts raced, and the more he believed that this wasn’t the right lady Adam was supposed to fall in love with. 

Adam felt trapped here in the manor, and it irked him.

\----

Isabel’s head was full of images of London. 

She thought of the cobblestone streets, the women wearing the most fashionable dresses of the time. She dreamed of walking through the parks, seeing the River Thames. But most of all, Isabel dreamed of the theaters, the plush velvet seats, the theater boxes that lined the walls, the faint glow of the candlelight. Isabel dreamed of being up on stage, all the light shining on her, a roar of applause, and the smile of accomplishment that wouldn’t leave her face.

Isabel thought back to this daydream whenever she got bored. From a young age, she knew she wanted to be an actress and perform for others. By age twelve, she had decided that she would one day move to London. People had told her about how London was growing to be a populous hub and the growing number of theaters there. Someone had once told her at one play, there had been more than twenty thousand people in the audience. Hearing that number made Isabel shiver with delight and fascination. She studied literature and classics, along with french at school, and every week, she took piano lessons. Isabel wanted to be prepared by the time she went to London. 

Sometimes, Isabel wished that her mother hadn’t fallen ill. It was a terrible disease that had racked her body, and Isabel and her father had tried to help as much as they could. Isabel gave up her studies and piano lessons to be at her mother’s bedside, and they had used all their money to try and hire a doctor and get her the treatment that they believed she needed. It was the best she and her father could get her mother, but it hadn’t been enough. 

It was while she was grieving that Isabel realized how far away her dreams of London seemed now. She hadn’t finished her schooling, and she had no money to start her own life. If Isabel wanted any chance of pursuing her dreams, she had to find work. 

And that was how Isabel had ended up here, chopping vegetables in the stuffy, hot kitchen on the bottom floor of a large manor in the countryside. 

She had been grateful that her childhood and best friend, Emma, was already working as a laundry maid in the manor, and that she had been able to convince the head maid of the manor to let Isabel work in the manor. The only position that had been available to Isabel was a kitchen maid, the lowest job of all the servants, but Isabel didn’t mind. All she could think about was her future life in London and the money she would soon be earning. 

There were also perks to working in the kitchens. She didn’t have to wear the stiff, black dresses that were the required uniform of the other maids, and she could sneak extra food at any time and eat it without being caught. And, at night, she was able to spend time and talk to Emma. The two girls had grown up close their entire lives, and now Isabel saw her as a sister. When they were younger, Isabel and Emma would wear their mother’s old dresses and put on short plays (Emma always let Isabel take the lead role). When Emma had left school three years before Isabel to go take up a job, she and Isabel kept up their relationship through letters, which Isabel stored in a white hat box that now lived under her bed in the cramped servant quarters that were next to the kitchens. 

Isabel wondered how many more carrots she would have to chop before she made enough money to escape to London. 

\----

“You are always in the library,” Adam looked up from his bowl of soup that had now gone cold. Lady Campbell, his fiancee, was staring at him from across the table, “What do you do all day in there? Don’t you get bored? I certainly would.”

“I don’t.” was Adam’s reply. He didn’t have the heart anymore to make full conversation with her.

“I was wondering, wouldn’t it be nice if we held an afternoon tea to celebrate our wedding? We could hold it outside, in the garden, when the weather gets warmer. Imagine it, with the roses in full bloom and white decorations, and there’s this lovely cake shop in town that could-”

“We already have the masquerade ball planned, that’s to celebrate the engagement and wedding. It is a tradition that runs in my family. Isn’t that enough?” Lady Campbell huffed,

“Alright, but may I at least host it for my friends myself? It seems like you don't have any yourself, might I add. And you would probably spend all your time in the library, and not help me plan it at all.”

“Why yes you can, my love.” The last two words felt awkward on Adam’s tongue. Lady Campbell smiled, pleased with herself. Adam went back to looking at the table, avoiding her eyes. The soup dishes were being cleared now to make room for the next course, chicken and leaf greens. 

But Adam wasn’t hungry for food, he was hungry for an escape. 

\----

Even though the rain had stopped tapping at the windows, and all was silent, Adam couldn’t fall asleep that night. Even though he and Lady Campbell slept in different parts of the manor, he couldn’t shrug the feeling of her off his back. It was unsettling.

Maybe this marriage wouldn’t work out, Adam thought as tossed and turned in bed, maybe Lady Campbell wasn’t the right woman for Adam to marry. When Adam was first interested in girls, he wondered what real love was like. Real love, the kind of love with a bond that defied time. Real love that stayed with you even as you grow frail and sick. Real love, where you could look at a person and realize right then, that they are the one for you. And now, lying wide awake in his bed, Adam realized he wouldn’t find real love here in the manor. Adam felt that sudden urge to get out and explore, to try and find that real love. 

It would only be for a little while, he thought to himself as he swung his legs out of bed and started to take out pieces of clothing from the armoire in his room. He only chose the simplest pieces, ignoring his luxurious and personally tailored collection of jackets. He would go and explore, and if he couldn’t find true love, then he would have to admit defeat and return to marry Lady Campbell. A grim outcome, but it was what everyone around Adam seemed to want for him. If Adam did find real love, he would just figure out what to do as he went along. Not knowing what else to pack in his bag except for the clothes, he looked around his room once more. It looked as if it had never been lived in, it looked like a scene from a dollhouse. 

Feeling a newfound sense of curiosity, Adam opened the door, careful not to make a commotion, and slipped out into the hallway.

\-----

Adam had been careful to avoid any servants or guards who might have been lingering in the hallways this late at night. It was only when he had slipped out into the garden and exited onto the main road outside did he allow himself to let out a breath of relief. It was a chilly night, a cool mist was entering the place of the rain. Being careful not to step in any mud, Adam made his way down the road.

As he walked in the dark, the stars above his only navigation guide, Adam realized he did not know where he was walking to. Sure, he could go into the main town, but most people would recognize him almost immediately. That wasn’t what Adam wanted right now, he wanted to blend in for once. He could catch a steamship, and travel to another city, London, Paris, or maybe Milan, but Adam had been to all these places before, and none of them excited Adam at that very moment. 

And then he heard someone laugh. It was a distant laugh, almost an echo, but Adam heard it nonetheless, sharp and clear in the night. He turned in the direction of the laugh. It had come from the stables. Adam’s estate, and the neighboring two estates in the area all had to share the same stables, and Adam had never been down there before. Whenever he wanted to go on a ride, he just told a servant and they would be the ones to fetch the horse for Adam. A light shone from inside the stables, golden and warm, and inviting. 

Every step Adam took towards the stables, he wondered to himself what mad idea this was. Why did he believe that these stables were where he was supposed to be? How could he find real love here?

“Are you the new stablehand that they promised us?” A voice asked, and Adam whipped around. A man was standing there. He was shorter than Adam, with messy brown hair and the most intense blue eyes Adam had ever seen. Even though the man wore clear round spectacles, they seemed to magnify the blue. He was dressed in all black and smelled like hay. 

“I guess so?” Adam replied. He didn’t sound convincing, and he was trying to hide his posh accent in case the man figured out who he was. But all the man smiled back at Adam,

“We’ve been waiting for you for quite some time, we thought you would never come,” he stuck out his hand, and they shook, “I’m Bono. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Uh, it’s nice to meet you as well.” 

“Come, I’ll let the other two know that you arrived, and we’ll get you acquainted with the horses.” So far, Bono didn’t seem to recognize Adam, and now he was being ushered into the stables. Maybe this wasn’t what Adam was expecting, but something in his heart told him to go with it. 

And so Adam would. 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a minute since I last wrote. In that time, a traffic cone and his friends caught a virus, my state burned, we got a new president, I applied and got into my dream university, and so much more happened 🙃
> 
> I am slowly getting back into writing! I am making progress! Any writing is better than nothing!
> 
> Again, this story is based on the world of Adabel, and all credit goes to my friend, Chick. Please go read her stories, she is an amazing writer and she doesn't get the credit and respect that she deserves. If you haven't read her stories, she is Chicks_With_Horns on Ao3, you won't be disappointed I promised. 
> 
> Thank you so much for clicking on this story. And remember, wear a mask, stay six feet apart at all times, stay home as much as possible, don't gather in huge crowds, and don't be racist. If you live in Georgia, please vote in the runoffs!!!!! If you know anyone in Georgia, remind them that their voice matters and it could decide the fate of the senate and the next few years to come!

“What I would give to work in the kitchens.” Emma told Isabel. Isabel had finished preparing lunch, and to pass time before she had to help cook and plate the meal, she spent it talking to Emma.

They were in the room next to Lady Campbell’s quarters, and this room served as a seamstress. Isabel couldn’t help but marvel at all the different colors and designs of the fabrics, which hung from the ceiling like tapestries. When the sunlight from the open window shone through and hit the fabric, the whole room came alive with color. She imagined herself walking down the streets of London in these fabrics, rather than the dingy gray cotton dress she had to wear in the kitchens. The only part of her that seemed marvelous was the silk red scarf Isabel used to tie back her hair. It had once tied back her mother’s hair, and Isabel never saw her mother not wearing it. When she had become ill and was bedridden, Isabel would help brush out the knots from her hair and tie it back gently with the scarf. When she had passed away, Isabel's father had offered her whichever ones of her mother’s possessions caught her eyes, but she only chose the red scarf.

“The kitchens are hot and stuffy,” Isabel replied, “And I have the worse role in this entire manor, even the two cooks don't bat an eye towards me. They only order me around, "I need two bags of flour!" or "Prepare the fruit for the desert!" I never get to see people except for when I’m eating or sleeping in the servant’s quarters.”

“We should switch roles for one day. Try being a seamstress for Lady Campbell, she demands to have this new dress custom made for her tea party with her friends, even though she’s already ordered three dresses for the other events that she’s attending. She told us if it isn't up to her standards, she'll have us demoted back to the washrooms. Look at this Isabel! I have to hand stitch all these flowers! I've already pricked my fingers seven times! For one rose! I say, after this, I’ll never look at another flower the same way again.” Emma gagged, and Isabel couldn’t help but giggle.

“And you say you don’t never interact with anyone. Well, you’re just in luck. Every spring, the servants have our own little party, to celebrate the changing of the seasons. The stable hands let us onto one of the fields, and it’s just an evening where we get to dance and socialize and drink some wine we buy cheaply from town and forget our tasks and the wrath of our bosses for some time,” Emma put down her sewing, and looked at Isabel with a twinkle in her eyes, "And, you'll love the boys there." Isabel sighed and shook her head,

"Emma, you know that I'm not that interested in boys right now," she said

"But wouldn't you want someone to be there by the stage door after a show, with a bouquet of flowers and a shower of congratulations?"

"Yes, and that will be you!"

"Isabel, please come. It will be fun, I promise!"

"Would Lady Campbell mind?" Emma snorted,

"She doesn't care about us at all And," she lowered her voice so that no one else could hear, "her fiance, our boss, Lord Clayton, ran off!"

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked. She had never met Lord Clayton or Lady Campbell before.

"He just left in the middle of the night! And he's not in the main part of town, no one knows where he might be. Lady Campbell is absolutely heartbroken, she's been in her room all day weeping. But really, who would want to marry her? She's rude and cares only for herself. You heard me tell you about the way she treats us. Wherever he is, he's probably happy to be away from her."

\--------

It had been two weeks since Adam had begun what was now his new job working in secret as a stablehand, and all he wanted was a huge, steaming mug of tea and a bubble bath.

When Bono had taken him into the stables where the two other stable hands, Edge and Lardence (he had told Adam to call him Larry instead) introduced themselves, Adam had considered pulling away, telling them that they had gotten the wrong person and leaving. What if one of them recognized him? And even if no one caught on, Adam didn’t know how long he would be able to play pretend. But Bono, Edge, and Larry had all welcomed Adam with warmth and enthusiasm. They did not question him when he had told them he would much rather keep his personal life private, nor did they raise an eyebrow in suspicion to Adam’s miserable attempt to hide his posh accent that might give him away.

The work in the stables was long and sometimes difficult at times, but Adam didn’t mind it. Horses were majestic creatures, and the four horses kept in the stables all had different personalities. There was Sweeny, who was gentle and never nipped or winnied at Adam. Fortune had the coat that the color of toasted chestnuts, but had a grudge against everyone. It was nearly impossible to get Fortune to do anything, but she would eventually follow commands with a snort. It was no surprise when Adam learned that Fortune was Lady Campbell's horse. Penny was a pinto horse, but was the shyest and most anxious of all the horses. If anything made a clattering or loud noise, Penny would jump. Finally, there was Egg, an albino pony Edge had found at a city auction, and won after he learned that the horse was sickly, and would be put down if he did not find a home. Egg had been raised back to good health and spirits, and was the most playful of all the horses. If you weren't careful with food, Egg would come and knock the dish to the ground and eat it..

Rather than staying in the servants quarters, the stable hands stayed in a small, separated cottage that was next to the stables. It was small, but Adam still had his own room. The evenings were the most fun, where they would all sit around the tables and talk for hours. It felt relieving to Adam to not be discussing details of a wedding that he did not want. He no longer felt that he had to agree with everything just to make other people happy. He did question his decision to leave at times, how Lady Campbell may have acted when she realized that he was gone.

_ Stop it _ , the tiny voice inside of his head would say,  _ that's in the past. You're here to explore, to find yourself, to see if you can find true love. You can deal with Lady Campbell later. Focus on yourself. _

_ \------ _

Isabel was in the servant’s quarters, staring at her reflection in the mirror. A group of girls burst into the room, giggling as they held onto their half-drunken wine glasses. They paid no attention to Isabel, but waved hello to Emma, who was sitting on the end of Isabel’s bed, wearing a white dress made of tulle with a black ribbon sash. Isabel tried not to care as one of the girls grabbed a new pair of shoes and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind them, but secretly, she tried to hide the lump forming in her throat.

She twirled once more. After looking through the clothes she had brought with her, she had settled on a black dress, The skirt flared out and seemed to flutter as Isabel turned, and it even had lace at the neckline. The dress seemed incredibly basic compared to what she had seen the other servants wearing (most of them had been working longer than Isabel and had the money to afford expensive clothes), but Isabel felt the most comfortable in this dress. She had tied her hair back with the red scarf and wore a pair of black flats, with ribbons she wrapped around her ankles.

“I don’t know about this party. I think I should just stay behind,” she began, “What if no one wants to talk to me?”

"Who cares what other people believe about you? It will be fine. You look perfect.” Emma stood up and wrapped her arms around Isabel, and Isabel couldn’t help but smile. She was grateful to have such a close friend, one who was always there for you, who gave their wings to you when you did not believe you could fly. During the dark, long nights after her mother had passed, Emma had always been there, bringing her handkerchiefs so she could dry her eyes, and chocolate to help ease the sharp pain of emptiness inside.

"All right, but you aren't getting me drunk, promise?"

"Fine."

\------

When Adam had heard about this party all the servants held each year, two things had run through his mind. One was how had the servants gotten away with the party with Adam never knowing. The second was a fear, what if he attended and someone recognized him?

"I much rather not, I'm not one for parties" He tried to explain as he helped Larry with feeding the horses in the evening. Bono and Edge were outside setting up decorations for the party in the small field that they let the horses sometimes graze on.

"Come for at least one drink. I prefer quiet, but it can feel like a breath of fresh air from our jobs."

"I don't drink." Adam had given up alcohol after he had returned to the manor with his fiancee, as it no longer brought the same fun that it had brought a younger and more naive Adam years before. Larry shrugged and went outside to help with the party, leaving Adam alone with the horses.

"I just don't want people to know who I really am," Adam whispered to the horses. Egg winnied and nudged his hand. Adam sighed, and gave Egg another carrot, which he happily ate. Silence found a comfortable place in the stables.

"I ran away to get lost for once, to see if there's more to life," Adam announced out loud, "And here I am, the same old Adam who would spend his days with the company of books. The same Adam who never spoke up in conversations, and felt his engagement was a pleasure to only to those around him. I left hoping to give that Adam a break, and yet here he is." He felt a rush of adrenaline as his voice raised higher, almost echoing in the rathers above him.

"Maybe I will go to that party. Yes, I'm scared, but why do I care? Why not let the fear motivate me? Isn't that why I ran away in the first place? I feared being trapped in the wrong narrative? It's just one party on one night. Nothing can happen." He made sure that the horse's troughs were filled with water before walking out to give a hand at hanging lanterns.

\-------

Even from a distance, the field looked like it was bathed with golden light. Tables were set with food and drink, and there was even a guitarist (Emma told Isabel it was one of the stablehands) providing live music. Isabel moved silently among the flowing fabrics and laughter and many glasses of wine cheaply bought from the pub in the city's main square. Emma tried introducing Isabel to the women she worked with, and she found some of the male servants coming up to Isabel and introducing themselves to her, offering her another glass of wine, or her hand for a dance. Each time, Isabel would politely excuse herself and push past others to get away.

Later that evening, she found herself leaning on the fence, drinking another glass of wine (Was it her fourth? fifth? She remember the promise she had asked Emma back upstairs as she was getting ready and scoffed). The dancing was well underway. Isabel smiled as she watched her friend perform a lively foxtrot with a servant she did not recognize. There was another person next to her watching the dancers. He had silver hair and blue eyes the color of the ocean after a storm. She didn't recognize him, and she felt herself watching his movements more than the dance. The song finished with a flourish and as the dancers clapped and cheered, the man looked at Isabel. She let out a tiny squeak and quickly looked down at her shoes.

"Okay," Emma told Isabel as she walked next to her, the dance partner still linked onto her arm, "You have to join for this dance. A few servants years ago made it up, and now it has become a tradition."

"But I don't know the dance. I don't even have a partner."

"It's easy, you can pick up the steps no problems. As for the partner, why don't you ask him?" She pointed at the man that Isabel had been watching. He turned his head towards them, and Isabel blushed.

"What, no way Emma! He's a stranger!" She hissed, while Emma rolled her eyes,

"I saw how you were looking at him," she said to Isabel before raising her voice towards the man, "Excuse me?My friend doesn't have a dance partner and she wants to know if you can be that partner!"

"No I don't! I had too much to drink!" Isabel tried to protest, but the man shrugged and was walking over to her now. Isabel glared at Emma who shrugged. The dancers were moving into their places and slowly Isabel and the stranger turned to face each other.

"Do you know how this dance?" She asked him

"Actually no." He replied with the poshest accent Isabel had ever heard. She actually found it quite charming.

Before she could open her mouth to say something as a reply, the music began and she and her partner was thrown into the midst of the dance. She tried to focus on the dancers next to her, but the steps were so quick, she barely had time to focus on one movement before it changed. A step to the left, then a twirl, switch places with the dancer on your right, clap, both partners step forward with their left foot, and get twirled back to your original partner. Isabel accidently stepped on her partner's foot and she quickly apologized, and his f in embarrasment, mumbling that it was okay.

As the dance progressed, Isabel and her partner slowly fell in time with the music and claps and cheers. It was turning out to be quite fun, and Isabel caught a smile from her partner. He was charming, and Isabel couldn't deny the way her heart raced when he looked into her face. Maybe she would tell Emma about him later.

The dance ended with flourish, laughter and cheers growing louder. Slowly, the servants began to make their way back to their quarters, putting away the glamour of the night for the mundane tasks they would have to complete the next day. Isabel intertwined her arm with Emma's as they made their way to the kitchen door, the only door that the servants were allowed to enter and exit from.

"I told you the party would be worth it." Emma told Isabel, who rolled her eyes,

"Okay you win, but just this time," She replied, sweeping a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. As she did so, she realized something that made her freeze. Her smile disappeared, and Emma looked concerned.

"What's wrong, is everything alright?"

"My scarf, it's missing," Isabel said distraughtly. She couldn't have lost the scarf, she never touched it all night.

"Okay, calm down," Emma said, taking her friend's hands, "When do you remember having your scarf last?'

"Upstairs, when we were getting ready. Emma, what if the scarf is gone forever? It was my mothers, I can't get another!"

"Isabel, it's going to be okay. We can go look in the field tomorrow to see if it just fell. And you can ask the other servants at meals to see if one of them picked it up by accident. You'll find it again, I am sure of it. The stable hands probably took down the lights so it's too dark to look now. We should just try and get some sleep, the Lady will be mad at us when she find out we drank too much"


End file.
